Talk:USG Ishimura
You sure the Necromorphs are smart enough to play with ship controls and disengage nearly all the escape pods at once? I think Dr. Kyne did it just before he destabilized the ship's gravitational systems. --Redscorpio90 17:54, 27 November 2008 (UTC) who said that?--MasterM 18:01, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yup, I'm pretty sure Kyne did it too. Removing info for now. Nightmare Hobo 19:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It cant have been Kyne. I watched the movie again. Kyne was on the bridge when the escape pods jettisoned, and he only went to the computer core late in the film. Something disengaged the pods, but it wasnt Kyne. Im sure of it. MasterChief117 21:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *It's somewhat dubious whether the movie is considered a canon part of the game's plot, though. Evil Tim 08:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Its confirmed to be canon, as far as I know. It sets up the game, and is a prequel. MasterChief117 22:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) **Yes, but it's also wrong about numerous aspects of the scenario: the Marker is the wrong size and seen to repel Necromorphs, which it doesn't do in the game, the Plasma Cutter is depicted as a saw, the Captain's death is different, etc. I can't imagine it being regarded as a higher-canon source than the game, since it seems to have been based on a much earlier version of the game's story outline. So, when game contradicts movie, game wins. Otherwise, we should start splitting articles into 'in Dead Space' and 'In Dead Space: Downfall' subheadings. Evil Tim 04:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) The Plasma Cutter isn't in the movie, a Plasma Saw is. They're different weapons. As for the Necromorphs, normal ones couldn't deliberately eject the pods... but a smarter variety could. Phazon Sentinel 21:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) * The Plasma Saw probably is what went on to become the Plasma Cutter in the game, though; it looks very similar, and could easily be thought of as a 'plasma cutter.' In fact, the handgun-like weapon in the game is less like a 'cutter' than the movie's version, if anything. Evil Tim 05:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) **Good point. They could pretty easily be variants of the same design, or even the same weapon, but with different functions available in each. Isaac might not be able to use a plasma sawblade in game due to not knowing how because it's a newer model, or maybe developer oversight, balance issues, something like that. Oh, coming to think of it, what about Mercer? If he were to become aware of the situation about the same time as the bridge crew, he could have fanatically ejected the escape pods and shuttles so the Necromorphs could infect everyone. He might have a high enough rank to be able to do so (or might have just hacked the system), and he certainly seems like he would, too, considering everything he does in the game. --Phazon Sentinel 21:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *Although we never see Mercer in downfall, I think it very likely that by the time of the pods being jettisoned he has gone mad. Bear in mind that downfall shows only the key events of the infection, hence why it seems so rushed. What downfall shows could be over a matter of days or even weeks. It is possible that Mercer had learned of the events of the colony, the hive mind and the corruption by the time the pods are jettisoned meaning that it is also possible he jettisoned them. *I think jettisoning the escape pods was the Captain's doing, he set up some kind of fail-safe to go off in the event his life-signs flat lined because of how they jettison moments after his death. Ewell 02:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *OR it could have been a crazed crew member preventing escape? DisMEMBAH 14:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *OR it may be possible that someone could have remotely jettisoned them from the bridge? DisMEMBAH 19:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *For some reason i think either a crazed Marker-controlled person did it, or for some strange reason, Dr. Mercer. *Maybe the crew did a try whit this pod in order to escape....but the ADS destroyed them all !!! remember that a pod was still online near the Bridge Capitain's Nest, so at least the last survivors,seeing what happened to the other shuttle, decided to find another way to get out.... 11:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Exxere 11:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) USG Ishimura could have been US build USG Ishimura could have been build by the US. As the ship itself was named by a scientist as Ishimura. USG may refer to (United States G-class mining ship or some sort) Since USM Valor could have been US build cruiser and with Chinese Marking. Although, US could also refer to United Systems. I read on another talk page that someone suggested it stood for United States Government??? i dunno it sounds legit to me at least DisMEMBAH 14:09, April 7, 2010 Just a note, it is said that isaac is born in the "North eastern American seaboard sector" so it is possible that the US as we know it no longer exists. The presence of both english and Japanese markings indicate japanese construction for an north armerican based company, given that there appear to be no Asian crewmembers and that the architecture of the ship has gothic influence, wich is an eroupean style.Gummygoo 03:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The USG Ishimura is not a military or government ship it is part of a company named CEC. It is a mining company. It has no relation to the government. The USG Ishimura stands for the "United Spacefaring Guild" Isiuma. Also, i really don't see how a space ship can have gothic influences. If anything the architecture of the ship has scientific-fiction influences, which is a style of fiction. Mrbear420 02:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ishimura Sections Spoilers In the "Bridge" sub-header there is a section concerning the scape pods, saying "...but all have been jettisoned save for one..." That acts as a spoiler and should be moved to the lower section with the warning. I'm going to move it down. 00:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC)CobaltLion Escape Shuttles - Problem According to the article in its current incarnation, the USG Ishimura carries 50 escape shuttles, each with a 24-person capacity, "in order to accommodate the ship's complement of 1,332." However, 50 24-seat escape shuttles does NOT accommodate the entire crew - it provides 1,200 seats, falling short by 132 personnel. Even assuming that there is an additional seat for a pilot (increasing shuttle capacity to 25), that brings the number up to 1,250, still 82 personnel short. I'm curious as to why such a veteran vessel would suffer such a flaw in its escape craft. Does anyone have any ideas or theories as to explain the shortage of escape shuttles? (Additionally, it is only by adding 3 additional personnel to each shuttle results in a capacity of 1,350, enough to evacuate the entire complement.) Auguststorm1945 13:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Not only was the Ishimura overstaffed, but it was also misstaffed. If you recall, under the orders of the Director of Colonial Mining Affairs, Warren Eckhardt, the vast majority of the crew was replaced with Unitologists, for obvious reasons with regards to the Marker's safety. After all, who better to guard a religious relic than followers of that religion (fanatics no less)? For example, Nicole remarks on the disappearence of the medical staff with whom she was familiar, and that it had been replaced by imcompient workers who spent most of their time praying. Therefore, it's not a matter of missing or lack of escape shuttles, but just too many people. --LBCCCP 20:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) *The Maintenance Shuttle that the Extraction Survivors used to escape the Ishimura, despite the seating arrangements put forth by the storyline, seemed like it had about the same seating arrangements as the Kellion- albeit the First Person View's severe limit of the view of the shuttle's full interior. Should we set the complement number at 1,200? (First paragraph). Auguststorm1945 18:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::(Um, i don't know if this would go directly here, but...) Don't Forget, Auguststorm1945, There Was also The Executive Shuttle, the Planet-Side Vehicles that could have aided in escape, and other ships that may have been hidden in the ishimura, like the ship the "Extraction" Survivors used to Escape, Maintenance Shuttle 23. :: :*Potential spoiler warning* :: ::*The Executive Shuttle, based on Its own layout, and the visual layouts of the Kellion, the Shuttle The "Extraction" Cast used to get to the Ishimura, and the Maintenance Shuttle they escaped with, looked to seat a rough estimate of 5-10 people(Ref 3rd Bullet). ::*The Kellion(for reference of The Shuttles that could have aided in escape), looked like it had the capability to safely ''sit about 14, counting the 2 pilot seats. If it were used for any kind of escape aid, those little table inserts, as seating areas, could boost the Kellion's seating to roughly 32(with six people per seating booth, 3 on either chair), again counting the pilot seats being filled. ::*The Maintenance Shuttle that the Extraction Survivors used to escape the Ishimura, despite the seating arrangements put forth by the storyline, seemed like it had about the same seating arrangements as the Kellion- albeit the First Person View's severe limit of the view of the shuttle's full interior. AkatsuBEAT 05:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : new dead space i can not find the mentioned picture that shows the Ishimura in the docking bay in D.S 2 . anyone know where it is? I'm pretty sure i google imaged "Dead Space 2 Sprawl concept art" and found that pic. is it the one of the outside of the sprawl and that planetcracker ship docked? keep in mind that it *might* not be the Ish. folks. who knows if they build all their planetcrackers on the same model? DisMEMBAH 14:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: NEEEEEEEEEVER MIND! i totally found the pic on a wanted page on our own wiki. LOL! :) Here's the link:Dead Space 2: Sprawl Concept hope that helps ;p DisMEMBAH 14:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the wording of the sentence about the USG Ishimura being the ship docked at the Sprawl - it makes it seem like the ship is definately the Ishimura. Yeah, it looks like it but I really don't think we've seen enough ships is the DS universe to see how much architecture varies among large ships. Like, the Mausoleum Ships were said to be massive, and given the setting and scenario of DS2, it's possible that the ship might actually be one of those. --LBCCCP 18:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) FOUND IT its not the ishumura google a picture of the actual ishimura and count the ribs in the top..then count the ones on the ship at sprawl.......7 and 8????? its bigger than the ish. 00:24, December 16, 2010 (UTC) It is also quite possible that it is an oversight by the programers and or artists as we see the outside of the ishi only a few times. Also, the ship appears to be a planet cracker, and we know that no planet cracker ship is larger than ''Ishimura ''. Given how iconic the ship is, it is improbable that the developers would make a ship that could be easily confused with the Ishimura. With all due respect to other points made, being consept art this could just be a statement to show how big the sprawl is, with the imensity of the former games areas. Showcasing the size ratio in a ficticious consept of the sprawl. Jan 11 2011 Vinleon This Page I just needed to express my awe at how beautifully this page is formatted and to how extensively it is detailed. Amazing! --LBCCCP 01:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Still need some work on citations though, just to avoid fan-info. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) So as to Avoid Edit War This piece has been added and removed more than once, so as to avoid a possible edit war, we may as well discuss it here. :"However, the Ishimura has been referred to as being part of the planetcracker class. This means that there are several ships that look exactly like the Ishimura." I would like to point out that this information is both redundant (we already know the ''Ishimura is a planetcracker) and wrong (while there are other C.E.C. planetcrackers (five, according to Dead Space), the Ishimura is the largest such vessel in existence.). Auguststorm1945 19:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I made that edit and I would like to say that yes I know that the Ishimura is a planetcracker, I was just pointing out that because its part of a class, there are others that look just like it. And how can you tell that its the exact same size as the Ishimura? That dosen't matter anyway I meant they looked the same in design. Ships of the same class look exactly the same in design. Engineer2412 20:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :There can be differences between ships of the same class. Similarly, "class" may refer to type of ship rather than particular variant of said type; for instance, the Tirpitz is a battleship rather than, say, a cruiser, and is of the Bismarck-class rather than the King George V-class. In other words, the Ishimura could be a Planetcracker-class vessel or a planetcracker of an unknown classification. Given that the ships appear to be custom built (what with only about six such vessels over the period of sixty years), I find it more likely that the latter is the case. Auguststorm1945 20:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Thats a fair point, I didn't know that. But my theory is more likely than the theory the article suggests, which is that the Ishimura was reclaimed(Despited having been described as 'lost' in another section of the page), somehow cleaned of all the necromorphs and then suddenly dragged across at least a solar system with a military ship lodged in it. Could that at least be changed, other have said that it makes it sound like its definitely the ishimura as well. Engineer2412, 10:40, June 10, 20120 (UTC) : :Now knowing that it is in fact the Ishimura, that post does make you wonder why, if it was going to be decomissioned 2 years prior, they bothered dragging it to the Sprawl with all that wrong with it to repair and clean it. What is there to gain from doing so? Ombra Lupo 09:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Less than 4 survived? Under trivia, there's: "Out of the 1332 people onboard the ship, less than 4 survived." which I think is rather vague and I'm not even sure who it's referring to. While Isaac, Nathan, Gabe and Lexine survived, Gabe's the only Ishimura crew member and the only one included with the 1332. -- Reignfire 17:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, only Gabe is a Ishimura crew member. Gorvar 19:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Not anymore though... So only one crew member survived, but 4 people(including Gabe) did survive the Second Necromorph breakout incident. (CrackShot 17:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC)) About the fins Why has this become a thing that's worth to note? If ,as you say as we can see, the actual model of the ship, both fullsize, and miniature, have 8 sets of fins, then 8 it is. The logo doesn't necessarily have to be showing Ishimura per se, rather than some generic design of a Planetcracker ship. So ,to sum up, Ishimura definitely has 8 sets of fins if that's what you see in the actual model of it. MitchK 22:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I removed it the first time because the only source for 9 sets was an "in-game tram display" that I didn't remembering seeing. I only added it back in because of an actual source, but you're right, there's no proof it's a pic of Ishimura. -- Reignfire 01:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :maybe its just a EA's production error :/ (CrackShot 19:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) From what I can tell the fin count differs from 7 to 9 depending on the source. The tram display and the Ishimura logo show nine, Dead Space in-game shows 7 and Dead Space 2 concept art shows 8. Ombra Lupo 09:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Overall Size? How big do you think the ishimura is? About 10-20kms? Well the crew utlizes a train system to travel across the ship quickly so the Ishimura must be pretty huge, I'd say it is somewhere between 3-5 Kilometers in length being at least 600 meters in diameter and height. She ships dockign bay is about 300-160 meters at least. But remember this thing is capable of tearing huge chucks of rock out of a planet. dead space salvage i read dead space salvage should any of that be included in this article I saw the edit, this should probably also go on the page for Dead Space: Salvage as it's rather sparse. Tehzim 23:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space 2? If the ship is present in dead Space 2, and you can enter it, does that mean there are necromorphs present on it? A Lonely Nomad 15:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, you get to fight through several decks of the ship. Komodo Saurian 15:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) USG Ishimura Tram Tunnels In Dead Space 2, when your enter the Ishimura Tram Tunnels in Chapter 7, about 3-4 times I've played through the game (I've beaten the game about 9 times.) I've gone into the Tram Tunnels and encountered TWO Brutes when there is only supposed to be ONE when you enter. So there was a total of THREE Brutes in the Tunnels. 22:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) USG Ishimura Mining Capacity the USG ishimura is the best planet cracker starship is the best even tho the marker Sude not have been aone the ishimura and the security shod have beter wepines Oh, wow. Captain tweed 14:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh, what is he saying? Dinosaurfan1, expert on many games. 18:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, refrence that auto message from the first Dead Space when you enter the Ishimura with the "fourteen trillion kilotons" and "sixty-two years of continuous service" At that number of tons, 14,000,000,000,000,000 and with 62 years being 22,630 days. The Ishimura had to have mined: *Per year: 225,806,451,612,903.23 tons (rounded to the nearest hundreth) *Per Week: 269230769230769.23 (rounded to the nearest hundreth) *Per day: 618,647,812,638.09 tons (rounded to the nearest hundreth) *Per Hour: 25,776,992,193.25 (rounded to the nearest hundreth) (Left out months cause those varry depending on the year etc. bla bla bla) Not to mention with the travel times between cracks and crew transfers, unless they use shuttles for crew transfers and all the debris that's not valuable minerials, this 5,300 foot long and 1,550 foot tall (reference the first Trivia bullet) ship has a MASSIVE capacity! Anyone else wonder about that?! EmperorHester 06:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Restoration of the Ishimura in Dead Space 2 While never made clear during the game there is a good potential explanation for what Earthgov is doing to the Ishimura. It is obvious there is an attempt to cover up what really happened on the ship and to it's crew. Yet it does not make sense for the investigators to put so much effort into cleaning up and restoring a well known ship that is supposed to have been decommissioned. Yet the USG Ishimura was a well known and important ship that helped human civilization not only survive but expand into space. Museum ships are a common sight in real life and that makes more sense to me as an in-universe explanation rather than trying recommission a badly damaged but well known vessel under a new name. I am guessing the CEC decided even before mining Aegis VII that the Ishimura should be preserved as a museum ship or possibly some training role for future planet cracking ship crews. After the recovery the Ishimura following the events of the last game's plot, Earthgov and the CEC decided that it would still be worth it to preserve the Ishimura as a memorial. After a long clean up period at the facilities at 'the Sprawl', it was decided to keep it both to recoup company losses and examine the vessel to study the necromorph contagion. Any thoughts? Maphisto86 06:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Maphisto86, his theory make alot of sense PLATZY 07:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ishimura's Fate I'm pretty sure the ship was completely destroyed along with the station. If you listen to the lines of dialogue after the credits, the flight team leader claims "There is nothing left", "Nothing survived this, sir", and "Marker Site 12 is a total loss." 20:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) just the earthgov section was destroyed the ishumaura wasnt destroyed with the explosion the tractor beam i mean the ship wasnt there at all so its possible the sprawl infection was stopped i mean no marker no necromorphs Alex Schwieterman (talk) 19:33, November 8, 2014 (UTC)